Libérée
by Eleaa
Summary: Se situe après le 3x22. :)


Hey it's me again !  
Bon... Nous sommes dimanche et... ce soir pas d'épisode de OUAT, pas d'histoires transcendantes, pas de... Captain Swan. Ça fait seulement une semaine que le dernier épisode est sorti and I'm already dying missing them... Donc j'ai commencé à écrire quelque chose, qui se passerait tout de suite après le final. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un OS ou d'une fic plus longue, tout dépendra des avis et réactions.

En tout cas, les chapitres pour "Souviens-toi" sont en cours d'écriture, si jamais mes chères lectrices passent par là... ;)

Bonne lecture ! R&R !

_Disclaimer : Nothing is mine except ideas and words _

* * *

_« Ils s'embrassèrent et leur baiser dura, semblable à celui de deux amants qui s'aiment au point d'en oublier le reste du monde », Marc Lévy._

* * *

Assise seule dans un des booth de chez Granny's, Emma fixait le contenu de son verre. Les lieux étaient désormais vides, chacun était rentré chez soi. Et elle se trouvait seule, attablée avec son verre à moitié plein. Ou à moitié vide, tout dépendait de quel côté on voyait la chose. Les glaçons avaient presque fondus entièrement, mélangeant leur eau à l'alcool, l'adoucissant, enlevant son goût âpre. Elle saisit son verre d'une main et but une gorgée. Elle grimaça. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le whisky, ni son goût, ni son odeur et se demandait encore pourquoi elle en avait commandé un verre. Elle haussa les épaules en buvant une autre gorgée, et se dit que peut-être elle avait choisi cet alcool là parce qu'il était fort. Et qu'avec un peu de chance, il lui ferait oublier ce qu'elle avait fait.

La porte s'ouvrit, et une bourrasque glacée entra dans la pièce. Emma frissonna, mais ne se retourna pas.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et elle leva enfin la tête, qu'elle gardait obstinément baissée sur la table, depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Ses yeux verts croisèrent les siens, et leurs bleus, si intenses la saisirent au cœur.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, ni de prononcer un seul mot, qu'il sut. Il sut que quelque chose la tracassait. Emma savait qu'il savait. Ce n'était pas la peine de nier, il parvenait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Henry ? demanda-t-elle simplement.  
- Arrivé à bon port », répondit-il.

Emma n'essaya même pas de sourire, tant celui-ci aurait paru faux. Elle remercia Killian dans un souffle, reconnaissante qu'il ait accompagné son fils jusque chez Régina. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de le faire. Elle avait vu la tristesse dans les yeux de l'ancienne Evil Queen, et c'était à cause d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Emma », dit Killian en posant son bras sur le siège, frôlant les épaules d'Emma qui s'affaissèrent, se décontractant immédiatement.

Elle reporta son attention sur son verre.

« Si, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Et tu le sais, tout comme moi. »

Killian se tourna davantage vers elle, puis elle sentit sa main sur sa joue gauche. Des picotements parcourent tout son corps à son toucher. Elle retint sa respiration quelques secondes, puis il lui releva le visage et le tourna vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder. Elle soutint son regard.

« Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il s'agissait de la femme de Robin.  
- J'aurais dû t'écouter, je n'aurais pas dû…  
- Pas dû quoi ? la coupa-t-il. La sauver ? Parce que c'est ce que tu as fait Emma. Tu as sauvé une jeune femme qui allait être sacrifiée car elle avait aidé ta mère. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Quelle sorte de personne serais-tu si tu ne l'avais pas fait ?  
- Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences, et résultat...  
- Résultat, tu as réuni une mère et son fils. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas considéré la chose sous cet angle-là.

« Roland grandira avec sa mère grâce à toi. Tu as fait ce qui était juste Swan, ne commence pas à t'en vouloir.  
- Peut-être, mais j'ai aussi privé Régina de son bonheur. Comme ma mère avec Daniel… »

Killian caressa doucement la joue d'Emma avec son pouce et avança son visage près du sien. Les battements du cœur de la jeune femme s'affolèrent tandis que ses yeux faisaient des aller-retour entre les yeux et la bouche de Killian. Lui ne détachait pas son regard du sien.

« Le bonheur est une chose pour laquelle il faut se battre et je ne doute pas un instant de la pugnacité de Régina. Si son destin est d'être avec Robin, alors elle le sera. »

Il sourit, ce qui redonna du baume au cœur à Emma qui lui sourit timidement.

« Maintenant… susurra-t-il d'une voix langoureuse en s'approchant d'Emma et en effleurant sa bouche.  
- Il est temps d'aller se coucher, l'interrompit Emma.  
- Exactement. »

Il recula son visage et hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas pousser sa chance et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. L'occasion avait été trop belle, et il n'avait pas pu résister. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses avec Emma et il attendrait, le temps qu'il faudrait.

Il se leva et tendit sa main à Emma qui la saisit pour se lever à son tour. Contre toute attente, ce fut elle qui approcha son corps du sien, et qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Perplexe, il haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à une démonstration de la sorte de sa part.

« Je n'ai pas dit d'aller dormir…, murmura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire significatif.  
- Oh… »

Elle posa sans attendre ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser. L'esprit embrumé par les effets que lui procurait cet homme, Emma s'abandonna une nouvelle fois, à la sensation des lèvres de Killian. Elles étaient chaudes, douces, agréables. Elle caressait ses cheveux du bout des doigts tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains, - sa main et son crochet, sur sa taille, resserrant et accentuant leur étreinte.

Ils s'embrassèrent et leur baiser s'éternisa. Chacun laissant enfin découvrir pleinement l'autre, s'ouvrant, se donnant, recevant. Jamais, si ce n'est en cet instant, les deux amants ne prirent mieux conscience qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. La destinée les avait unit et avait fiancé d'une manière irrésistible leurs deux existences. Se rencontrer, ce fut se trouver. Pour ne plus jamais se perdre.

Lorsqu'à bout de souffle, ils reprirent leur respiration et détachèrent leurs bouches, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Emma avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et les maintenait fermement. Comme si, de cette manière, elle évitait la possibilité qu'il puisse partir, comme si, ainsi, elle le retenait.

La lueur qui brillait dans le bleu des yeux de Killian lui fit bien vite comprendre que le sentiment qui l'animait était tout sauf l'envie de la quitter. Tout comme lui, le désir avait pris place dans tout son corps et s'y répandait d'une manière irrépressible, inéluctable. L'envie n'était pas l'unique sentiment qui se dégageait du regard du pirate, _son_ pirate, et elle osait enfin le penser : l'amour y régnait également.

Il la dévisageait avec un adorable sourire auquel Emma répondit, tout en posant son front contre le sien, en effleurant délicatement son nez.

« Emma… »

Elle scella ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Elle savait que les choses devaient aller doucement entre eux, en partie à cause d'elle. Elle avait tant souffert par le passé, elle s'était tellement protégée toutes ses années, qu'elle comprenait bien qu'ils devaient prendre leur temps. Elle savait aussi parfaitement que Killian n'était pas comme tous les hommes, qu'il n'était pas… _Neal_. Que peu importe ce qui arriverait, peu importent les épreuves qu'ils auraient à endurer, il serait à ses côtés.

Alors peut-être était-ce trop tôt, ou trop tard, Emma ne savait plus bien. La raison avait quitté son corps depuis déjà un petit bout de temps et c'était son cœur qui avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Elle ne pouvait penser de manière rationnelle tant l'ardeur que mettait Killian à répondre à ses baisers la bouleversait et la transperçait de toutes parts.

Le désir se faisait pressant, elle le voulait, lui et personne d'autre, tout entier.

Cœur, corps et âme.


End file.
